Halfway to Anywhere
by HeartOfGlitter
Summary: Sometimes I feel I'm waiting for something that will never happen, I've been here for 3 months and I still haven't gotten accustomed to my new life. My parents are constantly telling me things will get better. I just wish I had someone that actually understood me, and accepted me. Do good things ever come to those that wait?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if it really matters but I would like to introduce myself. My name is Evelyn Blackburn, I'm eighteen years old and recently had to move to Italy a few months ago after my father got a new job promotion. I'm still having a hard time trying to adjust to this new place it's so different from the US. I've only made a few friends which I can't complain is better than nothing, but I still feel like a loner, it's just hard. I guess change is better in the end…it just takes time.

I closed my diary shut, hopefully I'll actually write in it every day like I'm supposed to, it was my dad's idea surprisingly. He said it'd help me release stress, we'll see about that. I sat up and stared around my room thinking of what I could possibly get into. I barely get out, I have yet to actually go out and explore the large town. The vibration of my phone interrupted my thoughts. I sighed looking at the lighted screen, a message from my friend Tori asking if I wanted to meet her downtown at the Rogue Café around 5. I shot her a text back telling her I would be there; I need to do something productive with my day for once. Someone knocked on my door followed by my name being called out.

"The doors unlocked!" I hollered out from across the room. The door opened as my stepmom Brenda stuck her head in the door. Did I mention me and her really didn't get along?

"I was just checking on you, Evelyn I think you should get out sometime, you're always confined in your room." Oh wow that's odd; I'm so used to her having an attitude towards me…hmm.

"Umm I'm actually meeting up with Tori later." I answered back trying not to sound like a smart-aleck.

"Oh alright, well that's good I guess. I'll see you later then." She nodded closing my door. What's gotten into her? I've never like my stepmother, I knew when my dad first introduced her to me things were gonna get ugly. All she did was bitch at me then run to my dad like a little kid about it, of course I ended up getting in trouble because I was the kid. I hate that my dad married her; I believe she's only after him because he makes so much money. He spoils her at the same rate he does with me, I think its crazy actually but whatever floats his boat. I can't say that I wish I lived with my mom because she was the one having an affair with another man, she was the cause for our happily family being torn apart. I only hear from her once every few months, guess her life is more important than mine.

I stood up walking over to my dresser stashing my diary away. I went over to my closet pulling out a cute shirt and some skinny jeans, ran a brush through my already straightened hair, got dressed and left. I stayed right on the outskirts of Volterra Italy, I heard a lot of people have went missing around there, their whereabouts left unknown, creepy when you think about it. I studied the big mound of buildings from a far distance as I drove into town. I must admit this was a beautiful place to live in, especially with the entire architect going on. I arrived at Rouge café parking in the lot and went inside spotting Tori seated by her boyfriend Adam and Devin who sat across from her. Tori was actually pretty, natural blonde hair with highlights and blue eyes, she had long legs and a slim body and stayed in heels. I always wondered why she never considered modeling. She would definately stand out, me on the other hand, I was a natural brunette with brown eyes, nothing special here I suppose. Devin scooted over letting me sit down by him; he quickly winked at Adam which I caught but kept my comment to myself. Devin has been trying to get with me since I first got here which was not going to happen for the following reasons: he goes through more girlfriends than anybody, his mind is only set on sleeping with girls, and I just don't like him like that. It gets annoying because Tori is trying her hardest to change my mind, she did not mention anyone else coming in that text either. Everyone ordered their drink and it went from there.

"You look gorgeous today." Devin complimented smiling at me. I flashed him a quick smile thanking him.

"So has anyone else gotten their invitation for the annual ball being held in Volterra?" Tori interrupted, we all turned our attention to her.

"Now that you mention it my father received one. Not many people got one though, I wonder why?" Devin spoke raising a brow.

"I haven't checked with my dad to see if anything has come in the mail, what's it for?" I asked sipping my Frappe.

"They have it every year before the Saint Marcus Day parade which is the day St. Marcus drove all of the vampires away from the city." Tori said shrugging her shoulders.

"Vampires?" I questioned.

"Yes vampires, the ones that suck you dry." Tori answered sarcastically.

"That's what she said." Adam blurted out making Devin laugh, boys.

"Well do you guys think they actually exist?" Everyone looked at me like I were stupid making me feel uncomfortable.

"What? It was just a question." I exclaimed when they all started laughing at me.

"Of course not Ev, it's just another myth." Devin spoke tugging my shirt.

"You guys can be such jerks at times." I shook my head finishing my drink.

I spent the rest of the evening being taken all over town and shown new locations, I was finally getting to learn the town, and now all I need to do is learn how to speak Italian. Today was actually going pretty good.

Night had fallen quick, it was starting to get cool and I was ready to shower and get some sleep. All of that walking from earlier wore me out. Devin was kind enough walk me back to my car, even though I told him I would be ok he insisted on coming.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" He asked standing with his hands in his pockets.

"I actually did, now I know my way around town thanks to you guys." I looked up at him smiling.

"Alright that's good, maybe we'll have another day like this but just the two of us." He added pulling me into a friendly hug. He dipped his head down aiming for my lips but I turned my head the other way stepping back.

"Devin what are you doing? We're just friends…remember?" I asked standing a few feet back from him. He took in a deep frustrated breath before answering.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you some other time." He walked away running a hand through his hair. I shook my head getting in my car and heading home. That was could've been avoided tonight, Devin needs to know his place, I'm not one to sucker into anything. Guys and their hormones, I guess I would never fully understand it considering I've never physically been with a guy if you get the gist. The furthest I've ever went with a guy was just making out, my friends always called me lame for it but I think it's worth it in the long run.

I got home going inside, I could hear the tv from the main room, my dad must be home. Surely when I went in he was stretched out in his Lazy boy chair watching Law & Order.

"Hun how was your day." He smiled greeting me with a hug.

"It was ok; I know my way around Italy now, well around here at least." He nodded reached for a small envelope on the table beside him.

"Got this today, a ball being held next Friday in Volterra. I think you should tag along." He said handing me the invitation. I held it up to my face studying it, pretty cursive letters with gold ink.

"Devin and Tori got the same thing, I guess I could go. I haven't been to an actual dance since we left the U.S." The thought of this actually excited me; I love dress shopping and getting all pretty. Finally something to look forward to.

So no Alec in this chapter, please bare with me. I promise you he's coming up soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So the ball was in a couple of days and I needed to find something to wear. That's what 75% of my day consisted of. We had visited several different boutiques before ending up here.

"What about this one Tor?" I asked stepping out of the dressing room showing Tori the dressed I tried on.

"No Ev, it's a ball for crying out loud, you need a ball gown." She exclaimed. I crossed my arms pouting at her; I'm not a fan of long dresses. I think I look retarded in them because I'm so short but of course Tori would have an opposing view considering she's blessed with pretty long tanned legs.

"Give me a break, this long gown swallows me, I'm just gonna get a short but beautiful dress, one that won't make me look like a oompa loompa." I sneered walking back into the dressing room and trying on the next dress I picked out. It was a nude colored dress by Sherri Hill, sweetheart line with the fitted bodice covered in glass mirrored like stones. It flared out into a full fluffy skirt of tulle, I was in love.

"I've made my decision, I'm getting this one." I came back out of the dressing room giving a full spin. I stood waiting for Tori to criticize me but she surprised me instead.

"Wow, now I actually like that one. You need to leave it here for the woman to tailor, it's a little loose at the top. Gotta make sure those boobs sit up!" She joked laughing, I giggled going into the dressing room to put my clothes back on.

"So have you found a date to go with?" She asked from the other side of the door. I had a feeling I already knew where this was going but I went along.

"No not yet, haven't found anyone that interests me." I responded sliding my jeans back on. _Why me?_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Well have you given any thought into going with Devin-"I cut her off.

"No Tori, stop trying to throw me and Devin together, you and I both know how he is. Last night he tried to kiss me but I turned him down. I just don't like him like that" I shrugged my shoulders opening the door and looking at Tori who had a look of defeat on her face.

"Fine, I'm sure he'll find a random girl to bring along with him." She spoke following me to the front desk to check out. After properly getting sized and paying for my dress we left to grab some lunch, I should've known Tori was gonna invite her boyfriend and Devin, it never fails and it's starting to get on my nerves. To make matters worse Adam offered to take her home. She ignored my crazy look pleading her to stay and left leaving me and Devin alone. It didn't last long; I told him that I had to get home soon so we left from the restaurant. It had started raining and I was the only one with an umbrella so we shared.

"Tori mentioned you didn't have a date to the Ball?" Devin asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"No I don't, I think I'll be ok." I politely answered about to open my car door but he stepped in front of me. I looked up at him in confusion. "Will you move?" I asked nudging him out the way but he stood his ground.

"What am I not good enough for you, or is it that you think you're too good for me?" He asked, his eyes now narrowed. I was low-key getting scared by the way he was looking at me. I slowly started to back away but he reached for me gripping my arm hard forcing me towards him.

"Devin- what are you doing, stop!" I yelled trying to snatch away but he tightened his grip making me whimper in pain. I dropped my umbrella reaching in my pocket and detaching my small can of mace from my keys. I pulled it out and sprayed it directly into his eyes.

"You bitch!" He yelled crying out in pain automatically dropping me. I watched as he crawled on the ground feeling around, that was my chance to leave. I unlocked my car door getting in and quickly starting it up. I put it in reverse swerving and burning rubber leaving from the parking lot. My heart was racing at an abnormal rate. I wasn't even sure where I was going, I'm pretty sure I had made a wrong turn but I was trying to get away. It was already dark and the heavy rain wasn't making it any better. I came up on a steep curve over a bridge that had a speed limit of 30 but I was going 80. Out of nowhere my car started to hydroplane, I tried to steady the wheel but an oncoming car caused me to turn the wheel the other way. I veered off the side of the road, a million thoughts rushing through my head, God please don't let me die like this. I took my last breath as I crashed into the water. The impact caused me to hit my head on the steering wheel sending a wave of pain. Water quickly started filling into the car, I fidgeted around realizing I couldn't move my ankle. I attempted to pull it from underneath the dash but it wouldn't budge. Oh God it's stuck. The constantly rising water was now at my neck. I felt around and reached for the door trying to open it but the force of the water was holding it shut; I pounded my fist on the window screaming for help but swallowing in unwanted water instead. Keeping calm was impossible at the moment, I knew the water was getting into my lungs no matter how hard I tried to hold my breath. Before I could hit the window again someone ripped the door from its frame, I panicked feeling someone grabbing me. It was so dark I couldn't see anything so I reached for the person snatching something from around their neck, it felt like a necklace. I was brought to the surface spitting out water, gasping and taking in the cool air at the same time, I didn't even realize how fast I was being pulled up the bank. I wanted to speak but I was in shock from the accident, my eyes searched for a face but they were gone.

"Ma'am are you ok?" A man asked running over, everything began to slow down, my vision slowly faded to black.

_I'm slowly progressing, hope you all like it so far, thanks for reading! Be sure to leave your comments, I'm always open to others opionions. _


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived home now drenched in water, I hate being in damp clothes. What was supposed to be a regular night of lurking turned into the complete opposite. I was headed home when I saw a car drive off the side of the road, humans. I was going to go about my business but the sweetest smell of blood filled my lungs making my mouth water. I could hear the muffled screams of a girl so I quickly followed finding myself going into the water. My eyes were fixed on the girl pounding on the window, the trail of blood swirling from the gash on her head. The feeling of thirst automatically left, an odd feeling overtook me, a feeling I had never experienced. I would usually leave the person to suffer their fate, I'm still questioning my actions.

"Brother what happened to you?" My sister Jane appeared with Demetri by her side. Her red eyes fixated on me, how could I possibly explain my appearance?

"And where is your necklace?" Demetri questioned, I felt for my necklace realizing it was no longer there.

"I lost it." I simply stated walking down the hall to my room.

"Aro would hate to see that." Jane spoke out, I rolled my eyes ignoring her comment.

"To see what?" A familiar voice spoke making us all turn our attention to Aro. He walked up to me motioning for me to give him my hand, I did. I watched his eyes grow big in amazement.

"Why?" he simply asked letting go of my hand.

"I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me, no matter how hard I tried. I really can't explain it." I responded.

"Ah I see, so very strange." With that he disappeared.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the road, surrounded in the depth of the night. The rain was coming down hard, why am I here? I started making my way down the dark road trying to distinguish where I was but the rain blinded my vision. I could hear the faint sound of a car coming in the distance so I followed the sound. Two headlights stopped me dead in my tracks; they were coming at me fast. I stepped closer squinting my eyes recognizing the face in the driver's seat as the car got closer, it was me. I watched myself start swerving on the road until I drove off the side of it, I gasped standing in shock. Before I could blink I heard a loud horn, I turned seeing another car headed straight for me and all I could let out was a scream.

I sat up breathing hard and covered in sweat, I let out a sigh or relief realizing it was just a dream.

"Evelyn hun you're awake." My dad got up from his chair coming over to me and hugging me. I took in my surroundings realizing I was in a hospital bed with an IV hooked into my arm. I used my free arm touching the side of my forehead feeling stitches.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around the room.

"Where is who?" My dad asked holding my shoulders and looking at me.

"When I wrecked someone saved me, they pulled me from my car but I couldn't see their face." My eyes were drawn to the necklace that sat on the stand beside the bed. I quickly grabbed it up studying it. It was a light gold crest with a large V being the form of it, there were also two beautiful rubies placed in it, its chain now broken.

"This belongs to the person that pulled me out." I held it up showing him. He took the necklace in his hand looking at it.

"Looks pretty pricey, hopefully we can get it back to them soon." He handed it back to me; it was such a beautiful piece. I guess I could take it by a jewelry store around here and see if they could fix it since I broke the chain.

We spoke with the doctor; I suffered from a minor concussion and a sprained ankle meaning I would be on crutches until it healed up.

"Hello Miss. Blackburn, I'm here with your crutches." An older nurse with a thick Italian accent spoke walking into the room. My dad helped me stand up from the bed as she brought the crutches over.

"How tall are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm 4'11, um would you happen to have crutches in a different color?" I asked looking at the set of crutches, they're so plain.

"Sorry mam this is the only color we have" She answered. She then proceeded to teach me the proper way of walking with them. I was given pain medication and was on my way home, thank goodness they weren't making me stay overnight, I hate hospitals. I came home to freshly cooked spaghetti and my stepmom making sure I had everything I needed. She insisted that I stay in bed the next couple of days. What's really going on, has my dad been giving her "D"-ssert after dinner? Yuck! I scrunched my face up at that thought.

"I'm still going you guys, I've already gotten my dress and I'm picking it up tomorrow." I confirmed sitting on the couch eating my food.

"Are you sure? The doctor stated that you should stay in bed." Brenda asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yea hun she's right," My dad butted in "You don't need put any pressure on that ankle until it heals up."

"Guys the only way my ankle will heal up is if I put some work on it. I can't just sit here all day and let it weaken. Oh yea, I'm not sporting those tacky crutches Friday either." I'm not a stubborn person but I refuse to be on crutches in a pretty dress, not unless they were covered in rhinestones and glitter.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is gonna be a very busy one. Even though I wasn't supposed to be out and about I was. I was happily driving around in my stepmom's car; thank goodness it was my left leg and not the right one. I looked up several jewelry stores and found one called Affari D'Oro, it was the closest to me and I had no time to waste. I took time to grab my crutches before going across the street, I felt like a retard. I opened the door letting myself in, the bells connected to the door joyfully jingled. This was a very old looking shop, it reminded me of an antique shop actually but filled with so many gorgeous pieces of jewelry.

"Can I help you?" A shallow Italian accent belonging to an old man with grey hair and glasses called coming out of a backroom to the counter. I walked up to him.

"Um yes, I would like to know if you could repair the chain on this necklace, it's broken." I pulled out the necklace showing it to him. A look of danger flashed across his face as his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that from?" He immediately asked taking the necklace from my hands.

"It's a really long story; I just need the chain fixed so I can return it to its owner." I looked at him waiting for a response. He furrowed his eyebrows nodding and walking off.

"It'll be a minute." He told me disappearing back into his room. _OK _I thought looking around. I guess I could kill time and look at all of the jewelry, find something to go with my dress. I reached for my phone about to shoot a text to my friends back home realizing I didn't have a phone. It was lost during the wreck. Now that I think of it, Tori hasn't even visited or checked up on me, can you say inconsiderate. I didn't even tell my dad about the incident with Devin the other night. That wasn't really important at the moment.

"It's now back to its old glory." The old man announced coming in from the backroom. I smiled excitedly holding the necklace as if it were a baby. That minute seemed like forever but I did find a pair of small earrings that would match well with my dress. I thanked the man paying him the cost. The thing that struck me as odd was the way he looked at me worriedly, as if he knew more than I did, as if I were in trouble. I shrugged throwing it aside and heading to pick up my dress.

* * *

"As we all know, the town of Volterra is housing the annual St. Marcus ball tomorrow, it's going to be filled with hundreds of delicious…humans. The special part is, you will get to pick out those you want to feed on, those that draw you the most. Of course Heidi will be responsible for bringing them back here. It'll be…like a buffet." Aro spoke with a big smile on his face. I could already hear the screams of our victims ringing in my ears.

_This is kinda short but things are bound to get interesting and yes it is possible to drive when you're suppose to be on crutches, I've done it before lol. For those who think my story is boring because it isn't going the way you want, it's just the first few chapters, I don't like to rush things. Thanks for reading and much love to you all (;_


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was gonna be great, at least that's what I told myself when I first woke up. I had never been to a hair dresser around Italy so Brenda did my hair. There was an estimate of about 20 rollers in my head. Things have been pleasant lately, ever since the accident Brenda has really stepped up her stepmother game. She's been insisting on me being careful and constantly nags at me for not using my crutches. It bugs me but at the same time she's showing she cares and that nice for a change. Because of my leg I wouldn't be able to wear heels which hurt me deeply, I had to settle for flats instead but I could deal with it.

"I know you don't want to arrive with me and your stepmother so I'm leaving you with the keys to my car and please don't do anything reckless in it." My dad stood at the doorway tossing me the keys. He was dressed in a fine suit, clean shaved face with his hair combed down.

"Wow you look nice and don't worry I won't do anything too crazy." I said with sarcasm, he just stared at me with a blank face. Old people can never take a joke. "I'm kidding; your baby is in good hands."

"Alright kiddo, well we'll see you there." With that he left. I sat for a second staring into to space before deciding to get up and get dressed. The ball would be starting soon and I didn't want to be too late. I walked into my bathroom and began on my makeup; I wasn't one to do heavy makeup since I hardly wear any. Afterwards I went to put on my dress, threw on my shoes and went into the bathroom forgetting I had a full set or rollers in my head; it was a pain taking them all down by myself. I ran a comb through my hair making the curls fill out beautifully. After staring at myself for some while I sprayed on some perfume and went to get my earrings. It then dawned on me that I never bothered to get a necklace. _Hmm_ I spun on my heels looking at the necklace from the other night which lay on my dresser. A smile formed across my lips as I snatched it up and put it on. I might have been going to the ball limping but at least I'd look nice doing it. Now all I had to do was get to Volterra without wrecking on the way there.

I finally arrived and my goodness it was packed. I handed my keys to valet and made my way inside the building. It was huge, people were everywhere, the music was playing and it seemed like everyone was having a good time. I searched the crowd for familiar faces not finding any; I should consider making new friends.

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" A man approached me out of nowhere; I looked at the glass of red wine and then up at him.

"Oh no thank you, I don't drink." I smiled looking up at the man who was now eyeing the necklace before breaking his stare and nodding with a smile. I searched around for an open table…wait a minute did that guy back there have red contacts? I thought to myself raising an eyebrow. A tall blonde stopped me in my tracks, I looked up realizing it was Tori. Long time no see I guess.

"Ya know Evelyn that was pretty harsh of you to mace Devin in the face like that, he was just trying to hug you goodnight." She said crossing her arms. What the hell, where'd she hear that from.

"Um no blondie, I maced Devin because he grabbed me attempting to do who knows what. So don't come at me crazy if you don't know your facts." I looked at her who was now confused.

"You're the biggest liar I know, you'll do anyting for attention." She stepped closer leaning in my face, I was slowly starting to loose my cool.

"You need to back the hell up out of my face before I rip your fake eyelashes off." I shoved her out of my way going over to the bar where drinks were being served.

"What would you like to drink?" The bartender asked. I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"I'll just take water." I smiled; he nodded pouring water into a fine glass and handing it to me. "Thank you." I turned sipping my water and scanning the crowd. It was good to see others enjoying themselves, it makes me smile when others are happy. Why do I have to be handicapped, I could be out there dancing my night away, see I should've just stayed at home.

"Hey." I looked up seeing it was Devin, the last person I wanted to see. I ignored him staring back off into the crowd.

"If you were smart you'd get the hell out of my face." I simply said walking away; I could tell he was following me. Great, just what I needed. I rolled my eyes disappearing into the big group of people before me sliding my way through and out the side doors; someone grabbed my arm stopping me. My head snapped back finding it was Devin again.

"Please just let me explain my actions the other night-"I snatched my arm away from him.

"No! There was no excuse for what you did the other night, and seriously switching the story up to make yourself look like the good guy. Log the hell out and go away Devin." I proceeded to walk off.

"Tori was right, you are a little bitch." He stated making my eyes grow big. Did she really say that about me? "The only reason she befriended you was because we made a bet to see how easy you were compared to most Americans but you just happened to be the fuckin' saint of the group. You Americans just think you're better than all of us."

I instantly turned around throwing my glass of water onto him, he looked down at his suit and then at me. I was still trying to sink in what he had just told me, I didn't want to believe it but then everything started to make sense, how she was quick to try and leave us alone. I shook my head in embarrassment, with tears welding up in the corners of my eyes. Don't cry in front of this bastard, that's what he wants I told myself.

"Is there a problem here?" An unfamiliar deep voice spoke. Both of our heads turned finding a guy standing there glaring. He was tall and slender clad in clothing different compared to everyone else and there was something about him that made him just different. His dark brown hair framed his chiseled face, with skin unnaturally colored and so were his eyes. They were a ruby red and the look they were giving Devin seemed as if he wanted to kill him. This obviously made him uncomfortable because he immediately backed away from me. I blinked back my tears and left off into the garden letting my legs take me wherever they wanted to go. A clearing lighted with beautiful lights is where I ended. The sound of the music still followed but the voices of the people inside weren't as loud.

"Are you ok?" I jumped in fear turning to see it was the guy that had stopped the altercation between me and Devin. Do I look ok? I faked a smiled nodding my head.

"Yea, thanks for helping me out back there; I never got your name?" I asked limping over to him. I watched as his eyes roamed all over me taking in my appearance, I looked away feeling my cheeks grow warm. "Well my name is Evelyn if that helps." I spoke breaking his gaze.

"Pardon me, I'm Alec. I believe you have something that belongs to me." He gestured at the necklace I had on. I gasped, it was his, and he was the one. I didn't know what to say.

"It..it was you?" I asked in shock. I came closer and threw my arms around him, he was a little stiff at first but kindly hugged me back. I stepped back removing the necklace and handing it to him. "I had your chain fixed; I owe you so much more though." I watched him place the necklace around his neck, his eyes meeting mine once again.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. I sighed rolling my eyes not even wanting to talk about it.

"I wasn't crying." I lied looking away but his gaze wasn't leaving me. "It doesn't matter." I added.

"I have all the time in the world darling." He insisted. To be so young he spoke as if he's lived a long life.

"Well, I recently moved here from the U.S. a few months ago and I met Devin and Tori. Tori has been pressing Devin on me trying to get us to date but I wasn't interested. The night I got into the accident he tried to hurt me and tonight I found out the only reason they befriended me was because they made a bet to see how easy I was since I'm from America." I watched his face twitch in disgusts as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think you should let another person's ignorance ruin your night, you didn't come here to not enjoy yourself. That would be a waste don't you think?" I looked up at him, a smile forming across my lips. 'Gravity' by Sara Bareillis started playing in the background, I actually loved this song.

"Would you care to dance Evelyn?" I drew my attention to Alec with his hand held out, I slowly took it. The contact sent chills up my spine; his skin was beyond cold compared to mine. He pulled me close placing his hands around my waist; I sat my hands at his shoulders. Alec was very tall compared to me, and looking up at him I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. He's the second person I've seen with red contacts tonight, maybe they're trying to make a fashion statement.

* * *

Standing on the balcony stood Aro, Caius and Marcus. They watched as Alec danced with the girl, they had actually seen everything that had happened.

"She cannot know about us, it would be too much of a risk." Caius coldly stated.

"There must be a reason behind Alec being so attached to this particular human though Caius." Aro spoke, his eyes not leaving them; he stood with his hands clasped in amusement.

"I do not accept." Caius spoke again. "Humans are used for feeding and feeding only, other than the one we have as a secretary but I doubt she'll last long. If she knows she will have to be disposed of." Caius showed no mercy towards anyone, even though he didn't possess any special abilities his cruel mentality made up for it.

"No." Marcus interrupted studying the scene before him; he was able to understand it all. "He has found his soul mate."

_Hope everyone liked it and I hope everyone's Christmas was great. Things are about to get real...stay tuned (;_


	6. Chapter 6

My goodness she was so beautiful, her innocent brown eyes looked up at mine, a smile spread across her lips. I pulled her closer letting her rest her head on my chest. Her scent was overwhelmingly good, not only was the perfume but the smell of her blood was getting to me. I could hear her heartbeat, the rush of her blood under her veins. I closed my eyes breathing her in deeply, slowly exhaling letting my eyes open. My heighten sense told me we weren't alone; I could feel we were being watched. My eyes shot up to the balcony seeing Demetri and Felix slow dancing like fags and making faces at me. _Are you serious_? I thought shooting them the death glare. I felt Evelyn shift under me as she stopped dancing; a look of discomfort came onto her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked holding her up, she shook her head.

"I think I put too much pressure on my ankle." She spoke looking for somewhere to sit.

"Come here." I swept her from the ground without any struggle; she was as light as a pencil. She looked at me before smiling and ducking her head down.

"I'm not heavy am I?" She asked as I carried her over to a nearby bench.

"No not at all, if I may ask you. Since your ankle is injured then why aren't you on crutches?"

"Because I didn't want to use them, they'd make my dress look tacky." I laughed to myself listening to her excuse, humans are so stubborn. I slowly let her down as she propped herself against the bench.

"If you don't mind telling me, how on Earth did you manage to get me out? Everything happened so fast ..." My mind began to wonder elsewhere, hunger was slowly tugging at my sleeve. I took in a deep breath trying my best to hide it.

"Alec, why are your eyes growing so dark?" Evelyn broke my daze looking at me. I just stared back at her licking my lips; I could hear her heartbeat slowly start to increase. I felt someone watching as I looked over towards the balcony, Demetri was motioning for me to come. I felt her warm hand touch mine as she called my name again.

"What are you looking at?" She asked looking towards the same direction but not seeing anyone.

"It was nothing. I think it's time you head home, the ball is just about over." I demanded looking at her; she cocked her head in confusion.

"I don't understand, has time flown by that fast?" She said softly. I stood up pulling her with me from the garden and back to the large party inside. The smell of their blood was beginning to get to me; I felt like a madman trying to contain myself.

"I can't tell you now, but please go home. You'll be happy you did." I spoke letting go of her. I saw Heidi who was now speaking to a small group of people at the bar.

"I don't understand what's going on but ok. Once again thanks for everything." She spoke looking around before leaving. I watched to make sure she got out of the main doors before heading upstairs to meet the others.

* * *

I had no idea what was going on, Alec told me to leave. I didn't even think to get his number, let alone his last name. Something just didn't seem right about this. I didn't even see my parents there, this would be the perfect time to call but nooo I don't have a phone. I hadn't even left yet, I was still sitting in the car. Why hasn't anyone else left yet? I asked myself conteplating on wheter or not I should go back inside. Before I could make up my mind someone tapped on the window scaring me. A valet worker telling me I needed to move out of the way, guess I would be heading home tonight. I turned on some music before pulling off, this would be a long drive home.

_Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me ((:_


End file.
